


Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Jaskier | Dandelion Braids Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Hair, M/M, i love my soft idiots, no beta we die like stregobor will one day alone and unprepared, someone help geralt with his hair bc he sure as hell can't do it himself, this is just fluff so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That's it,” Ciri tells Geralt. “We're doing something about your hair.”“It's just tangled, that's all,” he says. “I'll be fine.”“Your hair is getting longer,” Jaskier points out. “Since it would be a shame for you to cut it, you should listen to Ciri.”“Yen's hair is longer and she doesn't make a big deal of it.”“We also don't do frequent wrestling matches with drowners,” she counters. Ciri lifts a piece of Geralt's hair, appraising. She doesn't look impressed.“I'm going to braid it,” she decides.Geralt and his hair being a Mess™ evolves into a new tradition for two boyfriends, their adopted daughter and said daughter's cool aunt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 30
Kudos: 642





	Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Is it almost a bit of a cop-out in my opinion to name this fic after an Amazing Devil lyric just after their new album was released? Yes. Do I not care because The Horror and the Wild deserves all the love and attention? Also yes.
> 
> This is fluff, guys. It's just fluff starring these idiots. I'm not super well versed in the Witcher universe (watched the show and I'm on the third book, never played the games) so you don't really get a Plot but instead this small fluffy headcanon I managed to spin into a fic.
> 
> Yennefer is traveling with Geralt, Jaskier and Ciri and they're all happy camping in the woods. Just go with it, please.
> 
> All typos/errors are my own, if you see them. Otherwise, enjoy!

It starts when Geralt returns from the river.

Normally his Witcher coming from a bath is an exquisite sight to Jaskier. More often than not he's at least shirtless or wearing nothing at all, and although now he's taken to walking into camp fully dressed since Cirilla and Yennefer are travelling with them it's still an excuse for Jaskier to admire Geralt's physique, in the pretense that he's merely noticing him arrive.

But this time around, all Jaskier can focus on is the way Geralt is practically ripping his hair out in an effort to untangle it. True, he'd fought a few drowners earlier that day so it was understandably knotted, and Jaskier's aware that proper hair care isn't something they teach at Kaer Morhen but it still doesn't deserve this poor level of treatment. He cringes every time Geralt's hand comes away from his head with white strands threaded between his fingers. Judging by the grimaces on Yen and Ciri's faces, this is as unpleasant an experience for them to watch as it is for him.

After about a minute or so of this nightmare, Ciri stands up, breaking the silence.

“That's it,” she tells Geralt. “We're doing something about your hair.”

“It's just tangled, that's all,” he says. “I'll be fine.”

“Your hair is getting longer,” Jaskier points out. “Since it would be a shame for you to cut it, you should listen to Ciri.”

“Yen's hair is longer and she doesn't make a big deal of it.”

“We also don't do frequent wrestling matches with drowners,” she counters. Ciri lifts a piece of Geralt's hair, appraising. She doesn't look impressed.

“I'm going to braid it,” she decides. “That should get it out of the way.”

“Ciri-” she cuts him off with one of those inherited Lioness-of-Cintra glares. Geralt isn't fazed at all but after a moment he relents with an expression of mild amusement, settling down onto the grass of the clearing. Ciri kneels behind him and tediously starts to pick the knots out of his hair.

Jaskier shakes his head, observing Geralt nearly wince several times as gentle as Ciri is. It's his own fault he never bothered to learn what a hairbrush was. It really does mystify Jaskier sometimes, how he managed to fall for a man who at times can be this much of a disaster. Then he'll realize that he loves Geralt all the more for it.

As Ciri begins to tuck Geralt's hair into a simple braid, Yennefer fidgets with the hem of her dress, seemingly contemplating something before rising. She goes to sit crosslegged behind Ciri, smoothing out the girl's ashen tresses. Whilst Geralt's braid is still being tidied up, Yen manipulates Ciri's hair into two neat plaits that wind together at the end.

“Stay still, little lion,” she murmurs under her breath. Ciri tosses her head and laughs, knowing the sorceress' hands can easily keep up with her movements. Despite her journeying with them for perhaps several months now, Jaskier is still caught off guard by exactly how human Yennefer can be sometimes. Seated by their budding campfire, he wonders if the mages at Aretuza ever did this, in the evenings. It's a strange thought.

Throwing one more piece of kindling into the flames to ensure they won't go out, Jaskier leaves his spot to join the end of this braid train, sitting behind Yennefer. He used to have friends who were girls, in Kerack. They taught him how to braid hair multiple ways and he practiced on them, learning how to do it fairly well.

Yennefer freezes when his fingers brush the nape of her neck, gathering up her hair and he pauses in case this isn't something she's comfortable with. But the tension leaves her shoulders a few seconds later and she resumes her task, presumably allowing Jaskier access. Going half by recollection and half by muscle memory, he deftly turns the raven locks into a braid that starts at the right side of her head, descends across the back and leaves the end to fall over her left shoulder. For someone who hasn't practiced in years, it's not bad, he thinks.

By the time the forest around them has begun shifting from day to night, Geralt, Ciri and Yennefer are all sporting beautiful plaits. And Jaskier? His hair's not quite long enough and hasn't been for a while, but he's content taking out Geralt's braid at the end of the night (“It's bad to leave it in while you sleep,” he stresses) and running his hands through his lover's now-wavy hair.

*****

It happens again, on a night when some wind is howling through the trees so loud that all of them are on edge. Ciri starts winding strands on Yennefer's head, and Jaskier joins in. So begins an unspoken but essential ritual for their small travelling party. Once they've set up camp, wherever they are on the Path, someone starts braiding someone's hair, and someone else starts doing theirs, and it goes from there. Since having a Witcher, a sorceress and a princess around can often make for unexpected and generally chaotic situations, particularly near large settlements, it adds a sort of routine to their days. No one says it aloud but it's calming to have that casual contact with someone you trust.

Geralt is the only one who can't plait hair and doesn't seem to have much inclination to learn, but he's willing enough to sit there and let someone else play with it.

“You know, you should be grateful for us,” Jaskier says to Geralt, dividing up six strands to pull into a more complex look. “If Ciri hadn't insisted that we fix your almost rat's nest, you might've hacked off all your hair with your sword out of frustration and that should be a punishable crime by the laws of the Continent.” He sits up and reaches over to plant a kiss on Geralt's forehead before continuing. “Your hair is a gorgeous thing, do not ever cut it without our express permission.”

“Just shut up, Jask,” Geralt sighs but without bite, leaning back into the bard's touch. “Hmmm.”

Jaskier learned to read Geralt's sounds a long time ago. It's a happy 'hmmm'.

Some nights it's the typical line of braids, Geralt cleaning his armor at the front and Jaskier at the back, trying ever more intricate styles on Ciri or Yennefer. Once Geralt's contracts and Jaskier's singing in taverns make enough coin for Ciri to get material for a new dress, he saves some of the extra ribbon to wind it through Geralt's hair. When they pass the evening near a meadow of wildflowers, Jaskier enlists Ciri to help him pick some. They spend several hours making Yennefer lie down so they can fan her hair out and weave the flowers through it while Geralt looks on, polishing his swords.

During the times their purses are full enough that they don't have to head to the next town immediately, they spend an extra afternoon wherever they are in the wild. Jaskier uses Geralt's legs as a pillow while the other two collaborate on his hair, strumming chords on his lute to piece together new songs or fashioning crowns out of buttercups.

“See? Now you really are a princess again,” he exclaims to Ciri, perching the ring of flowers on her head. She rolls her eyes at him, but wears it for the rest of the day all the same. He makes one for Roach, and she looks amazing up until she shakes it off and eats it instead.

On the late-start mornings when they're not packing camp at the brink of dawn and Yen is working Geralt's hair back from his face while Ciri sleeps in, Jaskier climbs into his lap and kisses them both fully awake by the last smolders of the fire. Yennefer very determinedly keeps her eyes on only the back of Geralt's head, smacking the bard's hands away with an exasperated noise when they drift too close to where she's trying to work.

Riding into towns is always interesting. The children laugh and grin at Ciri and Jaskier, and try to catch the flower petals that fall from his Witcher's braids while Yennefer looks regal as a queen. The adults turn to one another, some muttering darkly about the Butcher of Blaviken (a moniker that Jaskier honestly thinks has well and truly worn itself out at this point) but most are standing open-mouthed because is that truly the fearsome Witcher Geralt of Rivia, and the terrifying mage Yennefer of Vengerberg wearing flower crowns? And even more shocking than that, are they _smiling_?

The only instances where the cycle is broken is when they stay at inns. Yennefer and Ciri take one room while Geralt and Jaskier share the other. He loves having two other companions with them on the Path, he really does, but it means that true moments of privacy between himself and Geralt are a fair bit rarer than they used to be and Jaskier has to value each one he gets. Like right now, for instance. Geralt's hair is splayed across his pillow, fresh from a bath as he lies down. Jaskier is on his stomach beside him, braiding small strands around his head. It's lazy and quiet and he's reveling in just being alone with Geralt. Perhaps he'll knot all the small braids together into something nice, or-

Geralt cuts Jaskier's thoughts off by suddenly hauling the bard on top of him and meeting him in a kiss, which escalates rapidly as the Witcher ducks his head, lips seeking his throat.

“R-really, Geralt? You want to do this now?” Jaskier manages to gasp out. “You're going to tangle your hair and I'll have to redo it.” Geralt chuckles, a low sound that rumbles in his chest.

“It'll still be there in the morning. Now stop talking.” His hands wander ever lower down Jaskier's sides as he rolls his hips up, until finally Jaskier groans, giving in and reaching down to pull off Geralt's shirt.

*****

Jaskier ends up growing his hair out.

He can't manage locks as long as any of the others, but it's impractical to get a cut every time his hair creeps over his ears so he allows it to grow until it just barely brushes the top of his shoulders. He certainly doesn't look terrible in his opinion, and anyway since he's been with Geralt he hasn't really cared as much about looking nice for the ladies beyond his usual standards of grooming.

Ciri laces small blossoms through his hair like confetti, while Yennefer pulls it half up, clearing his vision for when they're on the road. There's still not very much you can do with it at this length, Jaskier admits, but it makes Ciri happy and a style change is always good. He still contemplates when he's going to cut it, though, until one morning he wakes up sleepily to a pair of hands carefully braiding the hair on one side of his head. It's not one he's used to.

“Just stay there,” Geralt says. _Geralt_. “Don't move.” When did he learn? He's even weaving something into the hair there, Jaskier can feel it.

“Yen taught me,” he answers the bard's unspoken question. “Showed me how to do it on Ciri when you fell asleep. Wanted to surprise you.” Geralt ties the end with what looks like one of Ciri's ribbons, then withdraws his hands. “You can get up now.” Jaskier sits up, and Geralt passes him a small hand mirror, one of Yennefer's.

In his reflection, he can see that Geralt's made a small, dainty braid that falls behind his left ear. Worked into the strands is the stalk of a flower, the yellow head sitting at his temple.

A dandelion. Jaskier's namesake.

“Do you like it?” he's taken aback slightly at the uncertainty in his Geralt's voice.

“You moron,” he says before setting down the mirror, turning to his Witcher, kneeling beside him. Jaskier reaches up, cupping Geralt's jaw before kissing him slowly. Tenderly.

“How could I not love anything you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. I got obsessed with the idea that everyone braids Geralt's hair in the evenings so that turned into... whatever this was. 
> 
> If anything seemed off, could you let me know, please? First fics for a new fandom that I joined like a couple weeks ago are a bit daunting.
> 
> If you liked this fic, then kudos, comments or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
